


That's The Idea

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Burt doesnt care about the other tophats cause the mean, Fluff, M/M, an ending where they dont kiss finally, everything went a little too smoothly in the end, not on writers block wdym uwu, obviously not rushed uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: It was just a random encounter,just one.But now they did their best to ensure the safety of the other because they are now more important than anything in the world.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Burt Curtis
Kudos: 7





	That's The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA I WANNA UPLOAD THIS ON JAN 1,BUT MY MOM HAD PLANS AND I WAS SURPRISED TO HAVE A FEAST,BUT WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO CONTINUE THIS,WRITERS BLOCK GOES BRRRRRRRR

Silence does not come easily for the lonesome ears,it simply won't be acquired by just sighing to yourself in frustration,letting your body rest on the soft back of your chair as the wheels push you a little to the back,closing as your eyes tries to find his sanity on the quiet darkness,he becoming what he finally wants,and begs to be...alone.

And the fact that his surroundings are mostly either chaotic or on the brink of danger,the blaring sounds deafening his sense of hearing,their nosy mouths and demanding gazes,crawling under his skin as they tries to find what is hiding beyond those group of cells they call a skin,shivering as he felt like he was a naked child surrounded by predators,completely naked,vulnerable...very vulnerable.

"I'll return soon" he immediately stand up,his voice booming with authority not even the past leaders of the organization could beat,the others froze,but he ignored them and left the room,his face unemotional as ever.

Staying true to his words he left,not even wasting a second to glance on his behind,where he is going?

He had no idea,all he knows is that he needs to go somewhere...somewhere quiet.

Peace is not something you can just wish and think that it will be done,it simply cannot just happen by sitting still,eyes and hands fixated on the driver seat as you try your best to ignore the groans and cries of pains...no it did not happen.

You might think that he is scared,yes,yes he is,but still,he would rather join them rather than being ordered to just stay put as a get away...again.

Of course he had experience,he knew the dangers of joining the military back then when he was still a newbie,and he had faced so many killed allies,lived through chaotic conflicts,and spilled bloods of their enemies,but still their chief just makes him stay put unless really,REALLY necessary,but on the end of the day the same lesson he realized always stuck through his head.

If you want Peace then prepare for war.

Right now he is on a room,they were currently reexamining their actions on their last mission,even though it was a success the General found a lot of mistakes on then and decided to point it out now.

His eyes darted everywhere the others glaring at him madly,bored,he just rolled his eyes he knew them all too well,they were those who was on the mission as well,the way they look at him just tells that it was the same stupid reason once again.

Praise.

Charles was being praised too much by the General,which isn't new,the others were just being jealous that they were always having an earful while he was treated biasedly.

Don't get him wrong,he know how annoying that might be,doing your best efforts and risking your life,and not even a single thank you or good job in return...sucks.

But still he tried his best to make the General acknowledge them,he tried talking about it,acting like those cartoon characters when they want someone to notice someone else too(the memory is now stuck on his memory album,'Cringe),and even the simplest ones like acknowledging them himself but to no avail.

Their gazes however,felt like it was piercing through his skin,like a bullet that traveled thanks to the power of jealousy and anger,his body fell on the ground as he weakly look up and realize that someone from the army shot him,intentionally,with a smirk on their face as he was backstabbed.

Backstabbed...

Betrayal...

"Sir!" He immediately shouted,the General raised an eyebrow and it took him a moment to speak as he felt the words dried from his throat.

"I-i,can i take a breather?" Was the only thing he came up.

The General eyed him with suspicion,but nodding slightly as a sign of acknowledgement,he bowed not mouthing a word as he left and closed the door shut.

He needed to breath,it annoys him how something as simple as a little betrayal feels like the apocalypse,he was here for a few years now,and like stated earlier he even had killed someone.

But for some reason backstabbing always gets through his nerves,right he needed to breath normally,he needed to be at peace and luckily he already knows where to go.

He didn't know how long he was walking,all he knows is that his feet moves on his own,luckily for him only a few minutes has passed,he came across a forest,and then he realized that he was in an airship earlier who had no idea where they were going,oh well he will still be picked since he knows no one is patient enough to do his work.

If he ever wants to find quietness,the forest obviously is the best choice to go.

He was still walking,encountering a few bugs and some animals,but came to a halt when he saw a tent,said tent is neatly placed and large enough to entice him and be curious to what's inside.

Before he could do so however,something lunged at him,pinning him to the ground with a groan,he opened his eyes to see a fine man,his red head accessory not matching his green army uniform.

Wait his part of the army,shit!

He immediately reached for his hat,sighing in slight relief when he realize he wasn't wearing it,must have been stuck to a bark of a tree or something.

"Who are you?" The man asked,his grip slightly weakened when he realized the pinned man seems to slightly to no threat at all.

"Burt" he simply replied not giving a damn if he was known and if this will be the exact moment he will die.

"I was here,since i want to go someplace quiet,my place was too noisy for my liking" he stated even though he was not asked,but it seems that it will be asked next.

The grips loosened themselves,the man having the expression of defeat,before sighing as he sat down and completely let go of Burt completely.

"Sorry about that" He smiled sweetly,regret still visible on his bittersweet expression.

"Its just that i haven't been thinking properly,and i saw you there and you know,how people are when they get angry or stressed always releasing on the first thing they see" He chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Burt asked,his wrists a little sore from the grip,the strength of this man is crazy.

"Ah,names Charles Calvin,and this my friend,is my place,well i took it from nature,but i tried my best to take as small as i can since its not mine in the first place,even though i called dibs on it,its still theirs,the friendly critters,and the carnivorous beasts that comes once in a while" His smile shined but immediately faded once again.

"I love this place because its so calming,a year ago i found this spot and immediately took it was a dark night,rain falling and everything,the first time i realized what scares me by being in the military for the first time,sure i know that being in the army means that i have to face extreme trainings,shooting,killings and bombings etchetera,but for some reason being around a lot of people scares me,making me feel cramped,no im not claustrophobic,but i felt like when they look at me,they are trying to figure me out,expose my weakness then stab me in the back,i dunno why but when it comes to betrayal,my mind goes haywire and crazy" Burt sure was surprised,though not visibly he can use this and exploit it as his weakness,he can tell this to his leader and slow down the government in one way or another,but then again why.

Why would he say this all on a random stranger he just met not even a few minutes ago,right he called him friend.

But does he really mean it?,he obviously didn't want that,s-stupid.

"But its just a selfish and weird thought so meh" he shrugged his shoulders.

"What about you?" 

"Me...uhh Burt...Burt Curtis,wait i already said my name...uhh,i came here because...because in my place,it was annoying,it was loud,it was...was obnoxious,guys around me always see me as a servant but is 'kind' enough to call me 'butler',but i know more than that,i'm just someone they can order around and use as a stress reliever,and if they don't need me,i'm nothing to them,not even a single one would remember as someone who helped them,but rather as someone who can do all they want to,so i left for a while,whats the use of being around them when you know even then your still alone?" Burt was,comforted,in a way no one else in the Toppats can ever do for him,he really just opened up to the man beside him,and he was listening intently,not thinking that it was funny,Charles was different from them...

Charles...was considerate.

"Maybe try talking to them about it,i am not sure that it will work but its worth a try right?"

Burt nodded,not bothering to tell Charles that he already told them a milliom times but didn't listen..nor care.

Suddenly he heard a vibration,and Charles took something near his belt...a walkie talkie.

"Yes...okay...i'm on my way" 

Charles had this apologetic look on his face when he looked at Burt,but with a small smile on his face.

"Hey,can i have your phone?" Burt asked,he can see the other is confused but gave it anyway.

"...text me,when you can....that is if you want to"

"Of course i will,thanks" Charles had this big goofy smile on his face,placing the walkie talkie back to where it belong before running to the opposite direction,still looking at his back(at Burt) and waving,Burt waved back too,only slightly.

"Looking forward to it" Charles screamed before he cannot be seen anymore.

Burt had a small smile on his face,ready to walk to the station and ready return to those..assholes once again.

He wasn't stupid,he knew what the feeling of hest creeping on his cheeks,his heart pounding faster than usual,the smile because of the caterpillars on his stomach.

He knew he fell in love,and he didn't care if it was with an enemy.

But can he call him that?,they were only enemies by status,but the other didn't know he was a criminal,if he...no even if he is a toppat he knew what the other is for him,Charles wasn't an enemy.

He was a friend...a crush.

He was met by two men,their toppats a sign that they were an ally,flying towards him with a jetpack on the other's hand,he didn't know why they needed to send him two of them,one could do.

He hated flying,well in these goddamn jetpack anyways,just a simple wrong tilt and he will spin for a very,very long time,no he didn't want to remember the last time it happened.

The time he returned to the airship,he just threw the jetpack somewhere,they know that he will do it so they ignored him.

Returning to his room he can see the stacks of paper on his desk,groaning he slammed his hand on the wall,the doors closing as he sat and worked at it.

He looked at his phone first,as he felt a little vibration on it,seeing that it was an unknown number,curiosity filled him as he opened the message.

"Hey! Its me Charles,sorry for leaving you alone in there,i could have taken you with me and fly you to your place.Also where are you,are you still there or you returned to your home,are you okay,not hurt or anything on your way back?"

Burt let out a small chuckle,a small smile on his face as he replied with.

"Yeah i'm...home,and yeah i'm fine,thank you for asking" 

"Ah i'm glad,and don't worry about it,sorry but i gotta go,General's making us do a patrol again,stay safe" 

"You too"

He could never think of anyone that is as generous and kind as Charles,all his life his been treated as a robot and he hated it,sadly he has nowhere else to go.

"Who was that?" He rolled his eyes at the annoying voice,moving so he can make eye contact with the other since apparently its "rude" not to.

"Someone i care about" He smirked,seeing the sudden frown on the blonde's face gave him pleasure.

"And unlike you,he actually cares about me back,so leave now and i need to do this "paperwork" that was obviously given to me,Baldy" He chuckled as the blonde left his face red with anger but cannot do anything than walk out,you see if he hit Burt he won't do those paper works for him,and the boss will get mad with Sven.

A small smile in his face as he may or may not have fallen deeper in love with Charles.

Charles grinned as he read the reply,pocketing his phone after,when he suddenly heard someone shouting his name,it was Rupert his best friend here,and was called by the General since apparently they had acquired an important information on how to take the toppat's down.

And apparently someone was not careful enough to leave the ship,leaving tracks on where he went and luckily they had seen where the airship are and that it contained all the information needed to finally arrest them,and of course it was spoken in details.

Charles realized that its a little too weird to be coincidental,so after the meeting he went to search about the tophat members and all of their members.

"Burt Curtis"

The black bold font that captured his attention,and of course it looked like the man he met earlier.

He could have used their conversation to help track them down,but he didn't want to,it was a feeling of obnoxiousness that stopped him from doing so,the same from the feeling of betrayal,and maybe a little bit more.

So thats why his here,right now in the morning,running trough the familiar woods,a smile brightened on his face as Burt came their,with a small smile on his face as well.

"What's the rush?" Burt asked.

He was about to tell him,but Burt seemed to relax and can't help himself to do it as well,sitting near Burt he sighed.

"What do you do to criminals you caught?" Charles raised an eyebrow at the question but a small smile as he replied.

"You know,simple stuff like feed them patrol them and make them exercise,since i'm on special missions only,i have all the time i need to go talk to them,with some precautions of course,most of them are weirdly friendly to conversations,and they had told me their awe inspiring stories i can never forget,and if they need emotional supports too i help with the best i can" 

Burt wanted to arrest himself right now.  
(But he wants only one person to stretch his hole ehem-)

Burt was a little worried when Charles just looked up on the sky and sighed.

"I know this is weird to say but...,and i know that you know how i feel about betrayal,but you need to listen to me"

He can see a glint of fear on Burt's eye,even if his face portrayed no emotion at all.

"I know who you really are,you're a tophat" 

"WAIT!!" He screamed as he realize Burt was now running,fear visible on his normally relaxed face as he hesitate to even look at Charles.

Charles sighed "Look,you need to leave,warn the others that we are about to raid your airship,and of course capture all of you,you can fly to somewhere far and won't be tracked"

"B-but we won't see each other"

"Its okay we had phones to communicate,even though talking to you in person is better,also here...its there files about you,so if we,i will need to help them,you can pretend that your a civilian,they mostly forget the other members so its okay"

Burt wanted to cry,wanted to hug the man in front of him for the generosity and kindness.

But he just smiled,and nodded as he left with the files on his hand,Charles waved goodbye,and he waved goodbye back,however.

Burt returned to the airship,trying his best to keep his mediocre face as they call it.

Burt had the urge to hug someone,anyone right now,he wanna squeeze them to death even if their eyeballs pop or choked to death

...ah yes making the simplest things to have a weird dark turn,again.

This is why he didn't really want to think so much,he always end it on a sadistic part(that he secretly loves).

He looked at the files that was on his hand,smiling a bit before throwing it on the nearby trash can.

He gotta admit,the accuracy of even the simplest they had on him is somewhat amazing,i guess that's what happens when they are too addicted on the case.

He had done "his" paperworks,he wanted to text on Charles but don't want to come as clingy,but a notification rang on his phone,smiling when the recipient said C(Charles but since others had the tendency to sneak on him they might realize and blow his cover).

He frowned however when the text came in Bold.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE?!!!WERE COMING RIGHT NOW,THE GENERAL IS OBVIOUSLY TAKING EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU,AND HIS NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER"

The bells immediately rang,signaling the sign of an attack,the tophats were about to get their weapons and fight but they were already surrounded.

Burt out of flight or fight response,immediately went to the trash can,ripped the paper into two and threw it on the window with his hat,he know it was selfish but its not like he even has pity for them,sure they feed him and gave him a roof to live on,but thats basically it.

When two men in green uniforms barged into his room,he just wished he looked like a civilian.

The men was on their side,with another man beside him as they escort them to a helicopter.

The pilot tilted his head to looked at them,his face smiling as he see Charles,the man has a small smile in him as well.

"Who are they?" Charles asked,Burt knowing he was trying to hide his excitement on his voice.

"Prisoners of the tophats,one on their cage while one is forced to do their bidding for them" he sighed in relief as he was pointed out the one who was forced to their work,on a way he is.

He realizes the man beside him,someone he never really communicated with but see everyday he pass by,if he remember correctly his name is Deb?,Diiv?,Dave...ah yes right Dave.

Burt tried his best to keep his happiness throughout the whole trip,but apparently Charles can't cause according to his 'friend',he seems to drive excitedly to day,which Charles just brushed off.

"Where are you heading to now?" Charles asked,giving him a cup of coffee as they sit on a bench,burt was escorted to his 'home' them not knowing he doesn't have one,well he does but is obviously confiscated but the army now.

"I...really don't know,kinda wanna join you guys cause...i just want to be near you" he cringed inside but forced himself to stay visibly calm.

"Really that's great!!" Charles screamed with excitement.

"But i got to warn you,you can never get rid of me if you did join us" Charles had a playful wink,burt chuckled,taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's the idea"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,thank you,i loved that you all loves my boos,even if it isn't good quality,i really appreciate it,i have a lot of other stories in mind but i have to set the book down for a while,you see i stepped into this fandom in the middle of two fandoms before,and i got sucked into this and created a story here on ao3 when i still have wips on wattpad,and i have been neglecting to update their since nov,i love yall,no im not leaving,but until further notice i will focus on updating my wattpad,if returned to update here,it might me march at max,love yall <3


End file.
